Perfecta
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: Tras una decepción amorosa, Ash descubre y afronta nuevos sentimientos.
1. Un triste adiós oportunidades

_Hoy se cumplen 5 años de matrimonio entre el gran maestro pokémon Ash Ketchum y la hermosa líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste Misty Waterflower. _

Una linda castaña arruga con fuerza el periódico que informa sobre la feliz noticia mientras comienza a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas sobre maltrecha foto que aún se alcanza a ver mostrando a la radiante pareja, un joven bien parecido de cabello negro con su inseparable pikachu sobre su cabeza sosteniendo a un niño de aproximadamente 4 años, pelirrojo y ojos oscuros tan profundos como los suyos, ambos parados junto a una pelirroja de ojos azules y sonrisa dulce que a diferencia de su acompañante carga a un pequeño de 2 años quien es la viva imagen de su padre salvo por los ojos azules heredados de su madre.

- Y pensar que fui yo quien te dejo ir Ash… - la joven castaña suspira resignada al tiempo que lanza el periódico al suelo.

- ¿May? – Cuestiona preocupado un joven de unos 15 años, cabello azulado y ojos marrones - ¿Sigues con eso? – agrega al notar el periódico y la noticia de la primera plana.

- Déjame en paz Max, no lo entenderías.

- ¿Qué hay que entender? Fuiste tu quien dejo a Ash, fuiste tú quien lo arrojo a los brazos de Misty.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – Grita furiosa la castaña - ¿Crees realmente que he olvidado el error que cometí?

- Yo no lo veo como un error –murmura el joven – Pienso que fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado.

- Gracias por el apoyo – dice sarcástica la castaña – Y eso que eres mi hermano.

- May… si te digo esto es por tu bien – agrega contrariado el de ojos marrones – No hace falta ser genio que esto – mostrándole una vez más el periódico – era lo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Lo que desde un principio debió pasar.

La castaña vuelve a suspirar pesadamente dándole la razón a su "pequeño" hermano, sin embargo eso no aliviaba del todo a su adolorido corazón. Más aun siendo consciente que ella fue quien propicio todo.

Hace 8 años, ella y Ash habían iniciado una relación que duro tan solo un año… Fue el maestro quien se había acercado a ella, tratando de conquistarla y formalizar lo que había sido considerado como la relación más sorpresiva del año. Nadie podía imaginar al maestro pokémon con la coordinadora; sus amigos, su familia no daban crédito a ese supuesto amor que había nacido entre ellos o mejor dicho en ella.

Ni siquiera su hermano había apoyado su relación, pues le aseguraba que ni Ash ni ella estaba enamorados. A pesar de ser el pelinegro el más interesado en esa relación; en cambio ella, solo disfrutaba enormemente de las portadas de revistas, las entrevistas y todos los vestidos y joyas que recibía para que le diera publicidad a tal o cual marca.

Ash por su parte trataba de pasar tiempo a su lado siempre que los entrenamientos y compromisos como maestro se lo permitieran y ella jamás le dio importancia al hecho de que cuando se reunían con Misty, Ash se olvidaba completamente de ella. Solo existía la pelirroja, cuando alguien más le preguntaba su opinión decía la misma frase que su novio: Solo son amigos.

Así fue todo durante un año y durante ese tiempo también vio un cambio importante en Drew, cuya relación había mejorado notablemente pasando de no poder soportarse a solo una rivalidad marcada y pese a ello seguían conversando o dándose alguno que otro consejo, sin embargo cuando formalizo su relación con Ash, Drew le retiro el habla por completo, trataba de hacerla sentir mal y si podía, humillarla.

Ese comportamiento le extraño muchísimo, creía que habían arreglado sus diferencias y que se había ganado su respeto como coordinadora; el que volvieran a estar como al inicio le dolió demasiado aunque no entendía del todo porque.

Como olvidar que ella, quien gritaba a los cuatro vientos odiar nuevamente a su más grande rival en la coordinación terminara saliendo tras él cuando este confeso amarla al mismo tiempo que Ash le pedía casarse con él.

Abandono al maestro frente a todos sus amigos, la pelirroja incluida; quien la miraba con incredulidad y rabia. Estaba segura que de no ser porque se quedó al lado del pelinegro hubiera salido tras ella y la habría abofeteado.

Lo último que supo de Ash fue que se había ido junto a Misty a su gimnasio ya que había pedido unas vacaciones en la Liga de Meseta Añil. Hacia demasiado que no se tomaba un descanso (ni siquiera cuando eran pareja las había pedido) y lo hacía solo por irse con la pelirroja.

A pesar de la punzada de dolor en su pecho lo dejo partir, dejo que se fuera con la líder de gimnasio. Y con eso se había condenado…

- May – susurra el menor - ¿No crees que ya es tiempo que lo superes?

- No es tan fácil…

- Hace más de 6 años que no les ves… te invitaron a su boda…

- ¡Se estaban burlando de mí! – Gritó exaltada la joven – Esa fue la venganza de Ash.

- Claro que no, querían verte, ambos – reprende el menor tomando a la joven de los hombros obligándola a mirarlo – Son tus amigos y querían arreglar las cosas.

- Pero es que…

- Es que nada May, madura de una vez… estoy seguro que ellos esperan que este año si te dignes a acudir a la fiesta.

Tras decir esto, el joven investigador pokémon sale dejando a su hermana sorprendida por la actitud del menor. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón, ya era tiempo que superara ese rencor que se había instalado en su alma de forma irracional.

Ella había decidido cual camino tomar y ese no fue en compañía del maestro, aunque tampoco fuera al lado del coordinador; la pelirroja había sufrido mucho cuando ella se encapricho con Ash. Era evidente que ninguno sentía amor verdadero por el otro, pero el pelinegro trataba por todos los medios negar sus sentimientos hacia su "mejor amiga" por temor a perderla para siempre.

Habían tratado de llegar a algo que fuera real, sobre todo él, sin embargo ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y tampoco podía culparlos de que se encontrara sola actualmente, en realidad había sido la actitud que había tomado quien termino por alejar a cada pretendiente que se le acercaba y ella estaba decidida a culpar a la feliz pareja por su agonía e infelicidad.

- Max tiene razón, fue mi decisión y cuando ellos decidieron iniciar su relación yo estaba con Drew y pese a ello Ash vino a hablar conmigo. No es justo que siga con este comportamiento.

Tras decir aquello, la castaña se levanta y se dirige a su habitación para preparar su viaje a Pueblo Paleta, pues a pesar de todo el trabajo que tenían la pareja iba cada año a celebrar su aniversario en ese lugar.

Por otro lado, en Ciudad Celeste una pareja miraba a su primogénito jugar y correr de un lado a otro junto a un pikachu seguidos de un psyduck cría del ahora Golduck de la pelirroja. Notaba al pelinegro sonreír ante esa escena; era más que evidente que su pequeño Sora sería igual que su padre.

Le costaba creer que ya habían pasado tantos años desde su matrimonio, no podía olvidar el enorme dolor que sintió al ver a su gran amor junto a May. Nunca pudo sentir rencor contra ella, al menos mientras hizo feliz a Ash.

Sabía desde un inicio, que el pelinegro no la veía como mujer, sino como su amiga y estuvo a punto de rayar en su hermana. Como no hacerlo, si era ella quien le cuidaba, aconsejaba y evitaba que hiciera locuras. Prácticamente parecía su madre.

La camaradería que surgió entre ellos fue casi instantánea, desde el momento en que se conocieron. Ambos tenían algo que demostrar a sus conocidos sin olvidar probarse asimismos; eran obstinados, con una meta fija y con la convicción de no descansar hasta alcanzarla. Tan parecidos que siempre terminaban discutiendo y sin darse cuenta dependían uno del otro.

El único que pareció notar esto había sido su otro amigo incondicional, Brock. Solo él había sido capaz de vislumbrar sus sentimientos a fondo y había sido también el único en confrontarla sobre ellos.

Eso la había dejado desarmada, si bien sabía que casi todos daban por hecho que eran pareja, eran más que evidentes que los sentimientos de ella eran mucho más fuertes. Y que en ese momento solo era unilateral pues el pelinegro solo tenía en la cabeza convertirse en el gran maestro que ahora es.

Como olvidar la manera en que había iniciado su historia de amor, Ash acaba de salir de una ruptura, había dado por terminada la única relación amorosa que había tenido y de la peor manera, pues aquella chiquilla malcriada, egoísta, pedante, insensible y aprovechada (porque a lo único que se dedico fue a recibir los beneficios que le traían ser la pareja del maestro) le había dejado enfrente de todos sus amigos, familia y prensa.

Ash le estaba entregando su corazón y esa mocosa solo lo usó y pisoteo como si no se tratara más que de un juguete. Le odio en ese momento y de no ser porque el pelinegro la necesitaba en ese momento, hubiera perseguido a la coordinadora para darle su merecido.

Y sin embargo, ahora le estaba agradecida… si ella no hubiera dejado a Ash en ese momento, ellos jamás habrían terminado juntos como siempre había sido su sueño, aparte de ser la más reconocida entrenadora de pokémon acuáticos. Y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo por fin los había conseguido.

- ¿Misty? – Cuestiona el pelinegro al ver a su esposa tan pensativa - ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Ah? No, para nada Ash – dice para luego sonreírle dulcemente – Solo recordaba.

El pelinegro toma entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo Iori quien está profundamente dormido para colocarlo en corral que tenían en el jardín y pudiera dormir más cómodamente. Al terminar se vuelve hacia su esposa atrayéndola contra sí besando su cabeza, su frente culminando con un beso en los labios.

- Espero que sean buenos recuerdos.

- Los mejores – responde sonriendo la pelirroja – Aunque también algunos un poco tristes.

La joven se aferra a su esposo quien le mira algo sorprendido, más no puede evitar sonreír al sentir los brazos de la pelirroja alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza recargada en su pecho.

- Recordaba cómo fue que inició nuestra vida – susurra la pelirroja – No fue nada fácil.

- Lo que merece la pena nunca lo es – agrega el pelinegro – Además el mayor culpable fui yo por estar tan ciego, por tener miedo de dar otro paso y perderte si las cosas no salían bien.

La joven lo mira enternecida, antes no le había creído y sin embargo al pasar los años pudo darse cuenta que Ash jamás había podido mentirle, su mirada siempre le transmitía la veracidad de sus palabras y también era capaz de notar cuando él trataba de ocultarle algo.

Por su parte el pelinegro reflexionaba sus propias palabras, por cobarde había pasado tanto tiempo separado de la mujer que en verdad amaba. Recordaba que el día de su boda el equipo Rocket hizo acto de presencia, sin ninguna intención de robarse a Pikachu sino simplemente de felicitarles y decirles que ya se habían tardado pues era más que evidente lo que sentían uno por el otro desde que iniciaron su viaje.

Ambos se sonrojaron enormemente desviando la mirada, pues sabían que tenían razón. Sin embargo, Misty al igual que siempre, había salido en defensa de ambos alegando que ellos llevaban más tiempo como "pareja" y seguían sin admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fue el turno del equipo rocket de sonrojarse e inventar excusas baratas como solían hacerlo ellos. Más la pelirroja continuó presionando hasta que James opto por terminar con la discusión besando a Jessie para sorpresa de esta y Meowth que no daban crédito a las acciones de su integrante masculino. Sin embargo fue el detonante para que una nueva relación naciera y tras declararse abiertamente desaparecieron de la misma manera que habían llegado.

- Recuerdo comenzó todo –dice sonriente la pelirroja – Meses después de tu ruptura seguías empeñado en tu depresión.

- Y tu molesta y harta de eso, decidiste que lo mejor era llevarme a un bar – agrega burlonamente el maestro – Nunca creí que fueran sitios que frecuentaras.

- No lo eran… o ¿ya olvidaste que la primera en emborracharse fui yo?

- Claro que no, ¡Como olvidarlo!

La pelirroja recuerda aquella noche, en su desesperación por animar a Ash lo había arrastrado al bar que sus hermanas solían frecuentar. Ella no conocía el lugar, jamás había acudido a el; más creyó que era necesario para cambiar el estado depresivo del pelinegro. Quizá un rato de diversión y nuevas experiencias le ayudarían.

Así, le pidió consejo a sus hermanas quienes tardaron menos de 5 minutos en tener lista la reservación y la ropa que querían que usara, ante la cual se escandalizo, pues las mayores se empeñaban en que se pusiera un vestido corto estilo halter con un escote demasiado pronunciado para su gusto al frente y sin espalda color turquesa que hacía juego con sus ojos.

La joven no puedo evitar sentirse vulnerable, si bien se había convertido en una joven hermosa en sus planes no estaba lanzarse a Ash. No era el momento, aunque dudaba si tal momento existiría alguna vez. Pero el punto era, que ese sería el pensamiento que recorrería la mente del pelinegro al verla ataviada con tal atuendo.

"_Ash jamás pensaría eso, lo más seguro es que crea que vas a buscar pareja" _Le había asegurado Daysi, pero no podía evitar sentir los nervios a flor de piel. Estaba por rechazar el vestido y asegurar que llevaría algo más recatado, cuando el pelinegro buscando a su querida amiga irrumpió en la habitación y al ver dicho atuendo e imaginar a la pelirroja con el no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asegurarle que se vería bellísima con el puesto.

Por su parte el maestro ya no podía negarlo; la pelirroja se había transformado en una hermosa y sensual mujer. Y llevando un atuendo como el que tenía entre sus manos era más que seguro que se viera extremadamente sexy. Saber que sería él quien gozara de su compañía lo hacía sentirse afortunado.

Aunque pensándolo bien, el que ella llevara un atuendo tan provocativo ocasionaría que miles de buitres rondaran a su alrededor. El solo pensarlo, hacía que le hirviera la sangre, siempre había sido así. No le gustaba que hubiera hombres "aprovechados" cerca de su querida e indefensa amiga.

- _Misty no tiene nada de indefensa – _había pensado el maestro al recordar el momento en que se conocieron.

Sin embargo, cuando él aprobó el vestido las hermanas de la pelirroja lo sacaron arrastrando del cuarto sin que pudiera objetar y regresaron a ayudar a "la feita" como seguían diciéndole solo para molestarla. Ya que en realidad, la pelirroja había cambiado de forma increíble, cual patito feo transformado a un cisne y actualmente no solo las superaba en habilidad como líder de gimnasio, también en belleza.

Finalmente y luego de horas esperando a la joven, está por fin salió de su habitación. El vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva de su cuerpo; llevaba unos zapatos de tacón ligeramente alto (unos 4cm) pues nunca se le dio bien usar más altura; unos pendientes plata y el cabello, que ya le llegaba a media espalda sujeto en una coleta baja y de lado mostrando así su espalda desnuda. El maquillaje era ligero, resaltando primordialmente sus ojos y labios.

El pelinegro estaba embelesado con la imagen de la joven, hasta que fue sacado de su ensoñación por la propia pelirroja que se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de esos ojos negros que eran capaces de hacerla enloquecer.

- ¿Nos vamos Ash? – dice la pelirroja algo cohibida

- ¿Ah? – sonrojado el pelinegro el ofrece su brazo a la joven – Claro Misty.

Así la pareja sale del gimnasio para dirigirse al bar, no sin antes escuchar las voces de las "tres hermana sensacionales" diciendo que esa noche tendrían la casa para ellos solos para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos tan largamente reprimidos; solo que se encargaran de borrar las huellas más evidentes por la mañana. Tras esas palabras el pelinegro se puso como un semáforo mientras que la pelirroja estuvo a punto de regresar a ahocar a sus hermanas, de no ser por Ash que la detuvo y le insistió en olvidarse de todo y divertirse un rato.

Llegando al lugar el pelinegro jalo a su acompañante hacia él, rodeando su cintura y dando una mirada de advertencia a cualquiera que tratara de robársela esa noche. No podía entender del todo porque, pero sabía que deseaba a la pelirroja a su lado, deseaba tener la atención de la joven solo para él.

Sin embargo, no era necesario. Los jóvenes notaron algo extraño en el ambiente, la música era demasiado suave para tratarse de un centro nocturno. Creyeron equivocarse de lugar, pero no era así. El lugar tenía una temática cada semana, algo que Misty no sabía y precisamente ese día el lugar estaba repleto de parejas así que trataban de encontrar una explicación hasta que dieron con un letrero que decía: "_Semana del amor: Bebidas de cortesía a las mujeres antes de media noche, música romántica para que pases una velada inolvidable al lado de tu amad "_

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de pokémon de índole romántica. Las veces anteriores fue por un concurso jejejeje aunque no me fue muy bien. **_

_**Como pueden ver, Ash optó por iniciar una relación junto a la coordinadora… ¿creen que ella era más afin a la personalidad de nuestro entrenador? Y pues al parecer las cosas no funcionaron y ahora fue trabajo de Misty apoyar a su amigo… aunque sus tramposas hermanas opinan diferente.**_

_**Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y acepto todo tipo de críticas, siempre y cuando se den con respeto. **_


	2. Comienzo

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron hasta la raíz del cabello; la pelirroja estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de no ser porque el joven maestro apretó su mano y sonrió.

- Vamos Misty, venimos a divertirnos – dijo el pelinegro jalándola al interior del recinto y pidiendo ser llevados a su mesa.

La pelirroja solo se deja llevar, pensando seriamente en matar a sus hermanas pues seguramente era una treta de ellas. Pues fueron las encargadas de reservar el lugar y se empeñaron en esa fecha específica, cuando ella había dicho que debía consultar a Ash antes, más las mayores insistieron tanto que ambos terminaron aceptando. Ese era su plan.

- Tramposas – murmura la pelirroja atrayendo la atención de su acompañante.

- ¿Qué sucede Misty? – Cuestiona el maestro preocupado - ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

- No Ash, no te preocupes – responde la joven para luego suspirar – Solo que… ¿no te incomoda todo esto?

El pelinegro mira a su alrededor, el lugar a media luz, música suave y lleno de parejas demostrándose su amor en forma de abrazos, besos y una que otra caricia. No lo entendía, pero el estar ahí con la pelirroja le hacía sentir cómodo. Estaba totalmente tranquilo, relajado, como si fuera su ambiente natural; una sensación que jamás pudo despertar May en él.

Sin embargo junto a la pelirroja, esa sensación era reconfortante. Le gustaba su compañía, hacía ya mucho tiempo que habían aprendido a escucharse y dejado de pelear por cualquier cosa, si bien, seguían riñéndose como antaño al menos sus más grandes discusiones ahora solo eran en la intimidad.

- _¿Intimidad? – _Pensó el maestro – _Ni que fuéramos pareja, aunque… el estar los dos solos aquí. Ahora que lo pienso, no me molestaría._

_-_ ¡ASH! – Grita exaltada la pelirroja atrayendo finalmente la atención de su acompañante - ¡Hasta que das señales de vida!

- Lo siento Misty, me quede pensando.

- Te repito Ash, si te incomoda podemos irnos.

- Por el contrario Misty – asegura el pelinegro – El lugar es agradable, la música relajante y la compañía es de lo mejor.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñen de un color carmín algo que alegra el corazón del pelinegro. Porque no se había dado cuenta de que esas actitudes de su acompañante siempre le habían ocasionado una sensación de satisfacción, aunque pocas veces las notaba y no por ignorarla sino que simplemente siempre había sido distraído.

Era tan ciego, o mejor dicho tan cobarde… Brock se lo dijo tiempo atrás e incluso trato de evitar que iniciara su relación con la coordinadora. Aseguraba que no él no estaba enamorado de la castaña, si bien existía atracción física no había sentimientos fuertes que hicieran madurar esa relación. Pero no, se empeñó en llevarle la contraria; juraba y perjuraba no sentir nada por la pelirroja, "ERA SU AMIGA" había recalcado y sin embargo cada vez que ella no estaba sentía un hueco en lo profundo de su ser, si ella se molestaba con él buscaba por todos los medios su perdón.

- ¿Te parece si bailamos un poco? – pregunta el joven a una sorprendida pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué no?

Así, la pareja se dirige a la pista de baile siendo admirados por el resto de los presentes pues reconocen a su tan querida y poderosa líder de gimnasio junto a uno de los maestros pokémon más reconocidos del mundo.

Sin que ellos parezcan percatarse todos notan la atmosfera que se ha formado entre esos dos, la mirada que se dedican uno al otro transmite ternura y calidez. Ambos no pueden dejar de sonreír y sus movimientos se acoplaban perfectamente sin necesidad de hablar. Para todos era claro que algo había ahí.

La velada continuó con la joven pareja bailando ya sea una balada romántica hasta música tropical o electrónica. Y entre cada pieza bebían una copa de alcohol.

Por la madrugada ambos se encontraban ya algo aturdidos debido a la cantidad de bebida ingerida, siendo más evidente en la pelirroja que casi nunca bebía, quien miraba fijamente a su amigo mientras se escuchaba una canción que describía su relación.

Como olvidar cuando lo conoció, lo persiguió por considerarlo un pésimo entrenador al ver a Pikachu tan lastimado. Y fue peor cuando este robo su bicicleta, sin embargo al ver que la razón era llevar al pequeño pokémon al centro más cercano calmo su ira y después de tanto tiempo, reconocía que fue lo que la impulso a viajar con él. Fue el primer sentimiento que despertó en ella, curiosidad; quería saber de qué era capaz ese niño.

El pelinegro por su parte no podía dejar de ver a su amiga de la infancia, sus ojos, sus labios todo en ella le atraía de forma que no podía describir. Desde hace un rato no podía apartar de su mente la idea de robarle un beso.

Pero estaba aterrado, cruzar esa línea sería muy riesgoso ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si la única razón para estar ahí con él era su amistad? ¿Y si la perdía por un impulso?

Misty notó la intensa mirada del pelinegro, esta no se despegaba de sus labios. Un enorme calor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tenía miedo, no quería cometer un error. Pero estar en esa situación con él era demasiado tentador y, ya que sus hermanas le habían brindado la oportunidad la aprovecharía.

Una vez más se arriesgaría, lucharía por lo que más amaba fuera del mundo pokémon. Y esperaba que todo saliera bien. Sin pensarlo mucho tiempo más se acercó al maestro y rodeo su cuello con su brazos.

El pelinegro por su parte acerco a la joven contra sí, podía oler el perfume de la pelirroja al igual que el exceso de alcohol que ambos habían consumido. Tal vez y solo tal vez podría jugarse su última carta y si las cosas no se acomodaban podría culpar al alcohol.

Tomando el rostro de la joven comenzó a acariciar sus mejillas, su mentón, rozando sus labios, acercando los suyos, sintiendo el aliento y respiración acelerada de su acompañante pero sin sentir alguna intención de apartarle. Mirándola a los ojos tratando de darle a entender su intención; ella le devolvió la mirada aceptando su silenciosa petición y se unieron en un dulce y tímido beso.

La pelirroja sentía su cuerpo temblar al sentir los labios del maestro sobre los suyos. Jamás imagino poder probarlos alguna vez. Sin embargo, se sentía algo culpable. Ash no estaba completamente bien, y ella se estaba beneficiando de la ebriedad del pelinegro y de que este aún se encontraba deprimido.

Más no podía evitar ser egoísta por una vez, ella había decidido dejarlo ir. Había decidido no luchar por él cuando este eligió a la coordinadora, pero esa chiquilla le destrozó el corazón al ser que más amaba y era algo que no podía perdonarle. La odiaba y quería hacerle pagar el daño que le ocasiono al maestro. Pero por ahora, solo quería disfrutar el momento.

La falta de aire les hizo separarse, el brillo que sus ojos despedían no podía compararse con nada. El pelinegro tomo aire y volvió a adueñarse de los labios de su amiga. No podía parar, quedó prendado de su sabor y quería probar cada vez más.

Misty por su lado, enredaba sus dedos en las hebras oscuras del maestro, acercándolo más a ella. Podía sentir las manos de Ash en su cintura, cadera y notaba la duda del pelinegro entre mantenerse en esa posición o atreverse a descender más.

El corazón de la pelirroja latía a mil por hora, la adrenalina que le provocaban los besos de su amor platónico era indescriptible. Siempre supo que el chico ideal para ella era justamente el que se desvivía por besarla. Ese niño malcriado y confiado que estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en la vida, a nunca quedarse callado cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo.

Sin pensarlo más tiempo el pelinegro se separó bruscamente de la joven, dejándola sorprendida y antes de que unas cristalinas lagrimas amenazaran con salir de sus ojos. La jalo con él levantándola de su lugar.

- Vamos a casa –susurro en su oído – Hay demasiada gente aquí para lo que más deseo en este momento – agregó el pelinegro.

La joven solo asintió, sentía su rostro arder, más no estaba segura si era por los besos del pelinegro, por la propuesta que acababa de hacerle o solo efecto del exceso de alcohol en su organismo.

Ambos jóvenes dejan el recinto y se dirigen al gimnasio, el cual se encontraba en total oscuridad tal y como habían dicho las hermanas de la pelirroja estas habían salido para dejarles total libertad.

La joven comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía que actitud tomar. Conocía a Ash y sabía que él no sería capaz de forzarla a algo que no quisiera, pero… ¿en verdad no quería que pasará algo más?

En cambio el pelinegro estaba más consciente que antes, el haber salido del bar y tomar algo de aire fresco. Habían tomado un taxi ya que ninguno se encontraba en condiciones de manejar lo despertaron de su letargo. Las imágenes de él besando y acariciando a la pelirroja volvían una y otra vez a su mente y en lugar de sentirse incómodo, tenía un sentimiento de felicidad, por primera vez se sentía completo y estaba lleno de una alegría que no disfrutaba en mucho tiempo.

Conocía a la entrenadora de pokémon acuático hacía ya demasiado tiempo, cada gesto, cada movimiento y cada palabra. Él era capaz de descubrir si tenía algún significado oculto. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, también era el único capaz de calmarla cuando estaba molesta o hacerla enfadar más que ninguna otra persona.

Esa joven orgullosa, impetuosa y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, era dulce, porque Misty lo era cuando se lo proponía, era una mujer que siempre se preocupaba por los seres que más amaba.

Y ahora luego de tanto tiempo, él quería formar parte de ellos. Sabía que la pelirroja lo quería de otra manera jamás habría aceptado cuidar de él durante su etapa depresiva. También se había dado cuenta que la joven tenía una atracción hacia su persona, de lo contrario en cuanto la beso le habría casi matado.

- Misty… - dijo el pelinegro – creo que tenemos que hablar.

La pelirroja sintió caer su alma hasta sus pies, la seriedad con que el maestro pronuncio aquellas palabras le dejaban entrever que sus acciones anteriores habían sido provocadas por el alcohol. Y ahora, estaba por decirle que lo acontecido había sido un error y que no quería que se confundiera seguramente él amaba a la coordinadora y no había marcha atrás.

El maestro se acercó a la joven, tomándola del rostro notando las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer, ese acto le partió el corazón. Lo que menos quería hacer era que su más querida amiga rompiera en llanto.

- No llores – susurro mientras limpiaba las gotas saladas – sé que me comporte como un patán, no debí besarte.

- Ash… yo…

- Perdóname Misty, por ser tan ciego – interrumpió el maestro abrazando a la joven – Por no darme cuenta de todo lo que yo sentía por ti.

La pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos debido a la sorpresa. ¿A qué se refería Ash?

- No tome en cuenta tus sentimientos y solo me enfoque en los míos.


End file.
